regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea "Sylph" Davis
Name: Chelsea Davis Aliases: Sylph Identity Status: Publicly known Age: 22 Appearance Height: 5’9” Build: Athletic Eyes: Black all around even the sclera. Reflective red. Hair: Short and spiky black Complexion: Furred Fashion Sense: Cloaks, ponchos, tunics, pocket capes, things that can accommodate her wings comfortably. Complete Description: Chelsea resembles a humanoid bat. Complete with enormous ears, fangs, and an upturned nose. She is a little on the tall side and completely covered in a fluffy soft silvery gray fur, with a ring of rusty orange around her neck and face. Her hands are functional as both human hands and bat wings. Her thumb, index and middle fingers are actual fingers, although with an extension to better form her wings, her ring and pinky fingers are elongated to complete them. Chelsea’s hands and feet are clawed, and unlike most bats, she posses a long lightly furred tail that is free of membrane. The tail is prehensile and while it cannot support her own weight, she can use it as an additional grip. Background Family: '''A mom, and a dad, but she’s an only child. Seems to run in her family, both of her parents are only children too. '''Personality: A jokester, Chel has tried to look on the bright side of things. But, unfortunately it is easy to knock her out of a good mood, making her all mopey. The wrong thing said and she’s in a bad mood and silent for a good few hours. Social Life: Chelsea prefers to spend her time in the company of her closest friends and other people who have strong physical differences, as she does not feel quite at home with most “normal” people. [[Fame rating|'Fame rating:']] Upper C-List History: See origin Origin: It all began on a rather warm day; Chelsea was working in her garden adding a few new bird feeders and similar items. She was almost finished. The last task on her list was to replace an old broken bat box. Chel never knew this would forever change her life. Her best friend, Allen and a fledgling superhero at that had confided his secret in her and was about to come over to show her a new power he’d just discovered. Chel climbed up a ladder to replace the old and broken down box, she didn't count on the old and falling apart bat box to have a resident. The bat was disturbed from its slumber and rightfully spooked leapt out of the box and landed on Chel's hand. The action frightened Chel and she would've fallen out of the tree, and gotten hurt pretty bad when her friend showed up. Allen showed up and using his latest power, an ability to teleport a target, rescued Chel. But, something went wrong. Chel did not reappear where he had targeted. Instead, Chel reappeared miles away, confused and altered from the botched teleportation. She wondered why everything was so loud and why there were so many screams. She tried to cover her ears, only to freeze; she did not feel her ears, only… fur? She moved her hands about her head, and added to the screams. This did not turn out to be a good thing. The screams broke from her mouth with such force they busted apart a nearby fire hydrant. Chel surged awkwardly to her feet and stared at her new furred and misshapen, clawed hands. Her eyes bulged as she continued staring at her change. She was somehow a humanoid bat, and apparently the cause behind the chaos around her. She attempted to talk but only more of those sonic blasts erupted. Because of her appearance and apparent attack, Chel was seen as a Super Villain and was attacked by the neighborhood hero team. She never stood a chance against them and when she next regained consciousness, Chel found that she was chained and heavily muzzled, heading for she could only guess wherever it was they took troublesome powered people. Chel tried to call out for help but the muzzle prevented anything from entering or escaping her mouth. She didn't fight, she didn't try to call out any further, Chel just curled up best she could in her cage and began to cry. A guard came in and yelled the most horrible things at her and then shocked her with a cattle prod. She couldn't even scream as he continued his sick torture of a helpless prisoner. He wouldn't stop and soon the pain became too much and Chel unconsciously retreated into the bat's mind. Rescue came too late. It was also too late to correct or reverse the physical changes that had occurred. By the time Allen had rushed to fix what he could of the problem. Chel was mostly gone; the bat's mind had taken over. She couldn't talk, didn't know how too, and didn't recognize anyone. Her friend was devastated with what he had done. He took her home, vowing to help return her to normal or at the very least, restore her mind. The guard was discharged and sent to prison himself. It took a long time, but Chel has regained much of who she used to be. She still does not remember everything, but she is doing better and with help from her friend she has taken up using her powers to benefit others. Miscellaneous: Her name, Sylph comes from a term for a graceful flying being. She chose it as a positive term, something as a constant reminder that her appearance is not that bad. From her past experience, Chel has a small fear of people in uniform. Skills and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Sonic Blasts Chelsea is capable of expelling destructive blasts of sound from her mouth. These blasts can either be shot out in quick bursts or one long cry. The force is concussive and a pain to hear if directed at a living target. Bleeding from the ears or even temporary deafness have been know to occur in those caught in her range. Echolocation'' Just like a bat, Chelsea is capable of echolocation. She can find her way around a room in complete darkness whether it be a lack of light, or her eyes are covered. Enhanced Senses Chelsea’s hearing is incredibly acute, easily her most powerful sense. Her vision just a bit sharper than a normal human’s, and her sense of smell is a lot keener. Her tactile senses are more sensitive than a normal human and she can use her feet to grip, though manipulation through them is limited. Shadow Stepping Simply put, Chelsea can teleport. This ability has nothing to do with her chiropteran transformation, and may have been added to her powers cache because of Allen’s botched attempt at teleporting her. Chelsea teleports through a means of shadows and can only transport herself, and a maximum of two other people at a time. Chelsea can only teleport where there are shadows and only within a shadow large enough to cover her. She cannot long range target a person and teleport them like her friend can. Shadow Blending A carryover from her teleportation ability, Chel also has an uncanny ability to blend into shadows. Like with her teleporting, the shadows need to be of a considerable size. Winged Flight Like a bat, Chel possesses wings and is capable of flight. Wall Crawling Chelsea is very good at climbing and feels equally at home walking around upside-down and right side up on different surfaces. '''Flaws:' Photophobic While not to an extreme, Chelsea's eyes are darkness oriented. Too much light hurts them so during the day Chel wears sunglasses. Jamming As stated before, Chelsea's sense of hearing is very acute. She can usually tune out background noises but something loud enough will cause her discomfort. Certain frequencies could even mess with her echolocation. Metabolism Chlesea's metabolism is very fast and she needs to eat around half her weight in food everyday. Skills: Wood Crafts Though her memory of her past may not be perfect, Chelsea did retain something. One of which was a fondness for wood crafts, she still enjoys building items like birdhouses. Singing Chel used to enjoy singing and was pretty good at it too. But, now she has to take special care of what pitch her voice goes to. It can be quite painful on the ears and even break glass. Miscellaneous Gadgets, props, etc: (does not need to be an all-encompassing list, just some things that might come up often like a Dick Tracey watch or a magic staff) Pets: (If your character has an animal friend that will be mentioned, include a description of its looks and personality/temperment here.) Played By: Sho aka Legacy Category:Approved characters